Du disque au Disque : Chansons du Disquemonde
by Nepo
Summary: De petites chansons adaptées du folklore français vers l'univers du Disque-monde de sire Terry Pratchett...
1. BOUM !

_Boum _(ou une adaptation d'une chanson de Charles Trenet du même nom.)

L'armure de Carotte fait chling gling gling  
Les bottes d'Hilare Blink bonk blink blink  
Rourourou font tous les pigeons  
Les gargouilles qui mâchent font Grow grum grom

Mais BOUM,  
Quand vot'dragon fait BOUM,  
Tout avec lui dit BOUM,  
Ca fait d'la peine à Vimaire... euh !

BOUM !  
Chicard chante "love in bloom"  
Errol s'affole et BOUM !  
L'écho dit BOUM aux Orfèvres... euh !

Rien n'a changé et toujours dans la rue,  
Les Morporkiens assistent aux fenêtres  
A ses exploits, explosion entendues  
Tous au guet l'dragon va disparaître.

BOUM !  
L'marais résonne de BOUM  
Tout avec eux dit BOUM  
Quand leurs viscères font BOUM BOUM !

Augua dans les bois fait Houu hou !  
Détritus provoque des heeeey... aïe !  
La cagnotte à thé n'fait plus cling clung  
les bottes du Guet font Flic flic flac

Mais BOUM  
Quand vot' dragon fait BOUM  
Malgré Sybil et BOUM  
La Mort dit BOUM c'est l'orage... euh !

BOUM !  
En un éclair tout BOUM  
Les dieux s'regardent et BOUM  
Sybil maudit les nuages... euh !

Car son amour est plus fort que l'enfer,  
plus résistant qu'une écaille, qu'une serre  
Et s'ils font BOUM peut-être qu'ils digérèrent  
des p'tits pains que Planteur leur fourguèrent

BOUM !  
Tous les dragons font BOUM  
Tout avec eux dit BOUM  
L'feu d'artifice fait BOUM BOUM

BOUM !  
Tous les dragons font BOUM  
Tout avec eux dit BOUM  
L'feu d'artifice fait BOUM BOUM

BOUM BOUM !  
Ils ne font que BOUM BOUM  
Ca fait toujours BOUM BOUM  
BOOOOOUUUUUM !!!


	2. La chanson de l'Econome

_La chanson de l'économe _(basé sur la chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman , _Délires Schyzo maniaco psychotique_)

J'ai subi des affronts, j'en fais encore des bonds  
Des surprises de Ridculle, des joggings ridicules.

J'ai connu bien des mages, faisant bien des ravages,  
mais jamais qui ne soit vicieux rien que pour moi.

J'demande pourtant pas des millions,  
Des chiffres, factures et additions,  
Pardonnez les sautes hystériques  
de mes délires schyzo maniaco psychotiques.

Y'a des mages qui enchantent et d'autres qui déchantent  
Ca m'empêcherait de dormir, peu de chance que j'y pense.

Demain j'aurais raison, mais aujourd'hui j'ai tort,  
Mauvaise conversation, pas grave je me rendors.

Dans c't'UI on est des milliers,  
Y'a qu'Ridculle pour m'casser les pieds,  
Comment oublier ses pratiques ?  
Par mes délires schyzo maniaco psychotiques.

Tuptududu, Tuptududu, Tuptududu  
M'sauver quelque part  
Tuptududu, Tuptududu, Tuptududu  
M'sauver quelque part  
Quelque paaarrrt...  
M'sauveeeer... m'sauver quelque part...

Les pilules de grenouilles séchées,  
Y'a qu'ça pour me faire oublier,  
qu'cet endroit est trop anarchique  
sans mes délires schizo maniaco psychotiques.

Pourquoi ses gens sont là, et qu'est-ce que c'est qu'cette mer?  
Ces questions ne m'viennent pas, dans mon coin rien à faire...

Tant de beaux sentiments, de débats de tourments,  
pour arriver nul part, j'préfère mon monde à part.

Les propos qu'avec eux j'partage,  
Semblent toujours aux autres excentrique,  
Au moins j'peux ignorer ses mages,  
Dans mes délires schizo maniaco psychotiques.


	3. Le dîner

Disclaimer : L'univers du Disque-Monde, au-delà du fait de s'appartenir à lui-même, provient du talent de Terry Pratchett, les noms et lieux sont de ce fait sa propriété, la chanson dont le texte est inspirée est de Benabar.

Encore une fois, vous pouvez aller voir les oeuvres de Mirliton et Leïa Tortoise soit sur leurs comptes respectifs sur , soit sur le forum du vade-mecum (le lien est toujours sur mon profil ^^

**!!!! Attention**, il faut connaître le Guet et le Samuel Vimaire, et il y a un petit spoiler dedans, il est préférable d'avoir lu _Jeu de nains_ pour lire cette chansons ^^ **!!!!**

* * *

_Le dîner_ - inspiré de la chanson de Benabar du même nom

J'veux pas y aller,  
à ce dîner,  
j'ai pas l'moral,  
chuis fatigué,  
Ils nous en voudront, ça...  
c'est sûr on y va pas !

Je te le répète Sybil,  
Les collants ça me boudine,  
Regarde on dirait Chicard,  
je peux pas sortir comme ça !

Ca n'a rien à voir,  
J'ai rien contre Sedatiphe,  
mais je veux pas le voir,  
parce que j'ai pas envie.

On s'en fout on y va pas,  
on a qu'à s'cacher sous les draps,  
Villequin prendra les messages  
pour toi, Junior et moi,  
On envoie un clic clac,  
On improvise on trouve que'chose  
On a qu'a dire aux aristos  
Qu'on les aime pas qu'ils en font trop...

Chuis pas d'humeur,  
Tout me déprime  
et il se trouve que par hasard,  
J'ai promis à Samy,  
d'lui lire une belle histoire.  
Un chef d'œuvre, c'est du grand art,  
Je ne peux le faire choir,  
Un drame sans goutte d'alcool,  
juste sur les problèmes agricoles...  
C'est une satyre sociale  
dont le personnage central  
est au pauv' type paumé,  
Y'a quelque chose qu'il a égaré...

On s'en fout on y va pas,  
on a qu'à s'cacher sous les draps,  
Villequin prendra les messages  
pour toi, Junior et moi,  
On envoie un clic clac,  
On improvise on trouve que'chose  
On a qu'a dire aux aristos  
Qu'on les aime pas qu'ils en font trop...  
Moi j'm'en fous, vu qu'j'irais pas,  
Faudra Détritus pour m'faire bouger d'là,  
Ma présence on s'en passera  
Ce s'ra sans moi l'gala...

J'ai des frissons, je me semble faible,  
j'crois qu'j'ai b'soin d'un r'montant*,  
ce serait pas raisonnable de sortir maintenant.  
Je préfère pas prendre de risques,  
J'voudrais pas rechuter  
Il vaut mieux que je reste,  
Au moins j'serais pas tenter

Tu veux qu'fasse un effort ?  
Que j'les mènent pas au guet ?  
Moi qui avec eux fait le mort,  
Et j'ai horreur de s'casque à plumet

On s'en fout on y va pas,  
on a qu'à s'cacher sous les draps,  
Villequin prendra les messages  
pour toi, Junior et moi,  
On envoie un clic clac,  
On improvise on trouve que'chose  
On a qu'a dire aux aristos  
Qu'on les aime pas qu'ils en font trop...  
Moi j'm'en fous, vu qu'j'irais pas,  
Faudra Détritus pour m'faire bouger d'là,  
Ma présence on s'en passera  
Ce s'ra sans moi l'gala...

*Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que les apostrophes peuvent faire pour vous…


End file.
